Chocolate Amargo
by Yuna Queen
Summary: Naruto odiava o sabor de chocolates amargo. Mas naquela Páscoa, descobrira que poderia amá-lo mais que todos os outros doces! One-shot SasuNaru Fluffy – Especial de Páscoa, com Bônus ao final do capítulo!


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Faço este Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Mas, Kishimoto-sensei prometeu que no meu aniversário, enviará o Sasuke-kun em papel brilhante e com uma fita rosa, como presente._

**Sumário:** _"Naruto odiava o sabor de chocolates amargo! Mas naquela Páscoa, descobrira que poderia amá-lo mais que todos os outros doces"._

**Nota da autora:** _Entrei recentemente no FF. Mas sempre acompanhei as maravilhosas Fanfic que eram postadas no site. Então resolvi começar a escrever as minhas histórias. Lembrando que nunca havia escrito absolutamente nada, além das redações para a escola._

_Essa one-shot é a primeira que eu faço. O casal escolhido é um dos meus preferidos em mangá/anime. Sou muito fã de casais Yaoi. E aproveitei o clima de Páscoa para escrever essa_ **NarutoxSasuke**_, que ao meu ver ficou em estilo Fluffy, minha principal intenção de começo._

_Os trechos que aparecem durante a história são traduções da música:_ **Realize – Colbie Caillat**_. Que acabei fazendo algumas mudanças para se encaixar no meu propósito. Aconselho que escutem a música durante a leitura._

_Espero que vocês gostem da história e possam me deixar seus comentários, para que eu melhore futuramente. Antes que eu me esqueça, ao terminar de lerem a one-shot dão uma conferida ao_ **Bônus Especial**_, e se possível participem!_

* * *

**Chocolate Amargo**

-

By**: **Juliana Bartonelli

Beta Reader: Domina Gelidus

* * *

_Levará muito tempo para que;_

_Você compreenda;_

_Que seu calor sempre esteve;_

_Estatelando-se sobre mim?_

**—**

O sol nascente despontava por entre as nuvens brancas, dando inicio ao novo dia na Vila Oculta da Folha. Para os moradores em Konoha, aquele não era um simples e costumeiro domingo. Era Páscoa! O momento de estar celebrando as alegrias com as pessoas amadas. Entregando os chocolates convencionados com muito trabalho e carinho para o 'alguém' especial em seus corações.

O clima harmonioso era agradável pelas ruas movimentadas! Ichiraku Teuchi **—** mais conhecido como o 'tio do ramen' **—** preparava, com as habilidosas mãos culinárias, o cardápio inovador com os ingredientes típicos da data comemorativa. O estabelecimento do Ichiraku Ramen tinha suas banquetas ocupadas pelos clientes que, ansiosos, esperavam para degustarem suas generosas tigelas cheias de ramen.

Na Floricultura Yamanaka as animadas 'donas de casas' saíam com ornamentados buquês de girassóis prontos para servirem como decoração em seus lares. Trazendo sorte para que suas famílias tivessem uma iluminada Páscoa.

As crianças divertiam-se correndo afoitas pelos arredores da vila, procurando pelos chocolates. Os pais mentiam, dizendo que se os ovos não fossem encontrados, ao final da tarde o matreiro coelho comeria todos sozinho.

No alto de seu apartamento **—** debruçado sobre o batente de ferro. O loiro de olhos igualmente azuis quanto ao céu daquela manhã, observava entediado a conversa entre as duas senhoras que tinham as mãos ocupadas com variadas sacolas de feira. O sorriso da garotinha ruiva ao achar um dos ovos escondidos pelo coelho. E a troca de beijos molhados entre o romântico casal sentado na barraca de Ichiraku.

Qual era o seu problema, naquele dia? Uzumaki Naruto era conhecido como o poderoso ninja hiperativo e cabeça-oca de todos os tempos. A criança da profecia dos sapos da montanha Myouboku, que havia trazido a paz ao mundo shinobi. O que hospedava em seu corpo a demoníaca raposa de nove-caudas. Que cumprira sua promessa trazendo o melhor amigo de volta. Lendário ninja que derrotara Uchiha Madara. O futuro Hokage! Posto que não estava muito longe de ser ocupado. Senju Tsunade — a única sobrevivente dos sennins lendários — já era uma 'oba-chan', como Naruto mesmo costumava lembrar a mulher de longas tranças douradas e orbes acobreados; que o repreendia após ouvir aquelas ofensivas palavras ao seu ego.

Suspirou derrotado! Sentindo o vento gélido assoprar contra sua face, causando cócegas ao rosto bronzeado. Desde que acordou, aquela melancolia insistia em impregnar cada poro de sua pele. O domingo de Páscoa possuía todos os requisitos para ser divertido. Naruto poderia comer variadas tigelas de ramen no Ichiraku, pagando um preço menor. Ajudar as crianças a procurar os ovos, e quando os achasse devorá-los em segundos. E talvez receber os deliciosos chocolates de uma certa médica-nin de cabelos róseos, que ele amava. Mesmo que fosse algo impossível de acontecer! Provavelmente Haruno Sakura estaria naquele momento, procurando o outro membro do time sete para entregar-lhe os seus chocolates. Mas Naruto ainda possuía esperanças, afinal ela era a última que morria.

"Então, por que ainda estou aqui?" — pensou erguendo-se e espalmando as bochechas marcadas, para que o seu tão constante estado de ânimo voltasse a possuí-lo. "Colocarei a culpa dos ovos desaparecidos no coelho estúpido. Dattebayo!" — um sorriso travesso apareceu nos lábios finos. Apressadamente adentrou ao interior de seu conjugado, tropeçando em um desconhecido objeto.

- O que é essa merda no meio do caminho? Dattebayo! — praguejou caído no chão de madeira, fazendo uma carranca ao olhar para a mochila de missões esparramada no meio do quarto.

Levantou-se visualizando cada centímetro daquele lugar que chamava de lar. No final constatou o obvio: Uma verdadeira bagunça! Como sempre deu de ombros. "Quase ninguém vem aqui, mesmo" — resmungou procurando as chaves do apartamento. Após alguns minutos revirando o quarto, achou o maldito chaveiro de sapo enfiado dentro de um copo de ramen instantâneo, que jazia ali debaixo da cama há mais de uma semana.

- Err... Acho que preciso fazer uma pequena faxina. Dattebayo! — coçou a cabeleira dourada, colocando as chaves no bolso da calça laranja berrante.

A passos lentos, caminhou em direção à porta. Os orbes azuis cristalinos quase saíram de órbita, quando encontraram uma misteriosa caixa embrulhada em papel de seda negro. Depositada em frente ao apartamento.

Naruto pegou o suposto presente fintando todos os lados possíveis, tentando encontrar a pessoa que o deixara ali. Sem muito sucesso! Com o semblante confuso, voltou-se para a retangular caixa em suas mãos. Sacudindo algumas vezes para decifrar o que continha por dentro do exótico embrulho. Franziu o cenho ao escutar um barulho peculiar. Não pensou duas vezes antes de abri-la, com cuidado. Deixou o queixo cair ao encontrar trufas de chocolate, perfeitamente enfileiradas. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça. Aquilo era um genjutsu ou ele tinha recebido chocolates? Em suas dezenove Páscoas que vivera, nunca havia recebido absolutamente nada!

"Sakura-chan finalmente percebeu o quão sexy eu sou. Dattebayo!" — o familiar sorriso de raposa apareceu em seu rosto. Enquanto visualizava as apetitosas trufas amarronzadas com leve cobertura de creme de leite. Com entusiasmo, comeu uma grande porção do chocolate. Uma careta desgostosa foi aparecendo à medida que Naruto mastigava.

- Arg! — rosnou enquanto o forte gosto passava por sua garganta. - Eu odeio chocolate amargo, Dattebayo! — sentenciou, olhando para as trufas. Mas sua momentânea atenção foi rapidamente roubada.

- Hum? O que é isso? — perguntou-se ao achar um bilhete depositado debaixo dos chocolates.

Naruto ergueu uma das sobrancelhas claras enquanto, desajeitadamente, retirava o pedaço de papel roxo. Em seguida lendo com atenção as palavras elegantemente bem escritas em negrito.

**"Levará tempo para você compreender;**

**Que eu sempre estive ao seu lado?**

.**  
**

**Eu nunca te disse, como realmente me sinto;**

**Mas eu não posso soletrar tudo, certo?**

**Por que não é tão simples, assim.**

.**  
**

**Se você apenas compreendesse;**

**O que eu sempre compreendi, desde que nos conhecemos.**

.**  
**

**Naruto, somos perfeitos um para o outro;**

**E só poderemos achar a felicidade juntos."**

* * *

Despertou mais cedo que o costume naquele domingo. Vagando sem rumo, durante a madrugada inteira. E antes que se desse conta, estava no seu lugar de destino. Cada centímetro daquele campo de treinamento era nostálgico. Fora lá que o time sete havia realizado o teste para genins, passando com louvor. E tornando-se os primeiros — e únicos — alunos de Hatake Kakashi.

Caminhou para as toras de madeiras fincadas ao chão. Repousando suas longas e esbranquiçadas mãos sobre a do meio. Anos atrás Naruto havia sido amarrado naquele tronco pelo famoso ninja copiador, após trapacear e tentar comer o bentou sem conseguir pegar um dos guizos que estava com o jounin.

Os lábios bem desenhados curvaram-se em um miúdo sorriso. As lembranças felizes em sua vida tinham unicamente um responsável: Naruto! O idiota que nunca desistiu de trazê-lo de volta para o seu verdadeiro lar. Que quase morrera na ultima luta deles, no Vale do Fim. O que ficou ao seu lado, quando retornou a Vila Oculta da Folha, para ser julgado por seus crimes. O que nunca cansava de repetir escandalosamente: Você é o meu laço mais forte.

Ainda era visto como o Nukenin que tentou destruir Konoha, mas não se importava com os murmúrios que escutava quando saía pelas ruas da vila. Aquelas pessoas não significavam nada. O ódio em seu coração permanecia, não tão forte e equivocado quanto antes, mas estava em algum lugar profundo de sua alma.

Durante aqueles três anos, várias vezes questionava-se por que havia retornado. Sustentou sempre a mentira: que fora apenas por mero capricho. E antes mesmo que pudesse acreditar em suas próprias palavras, a verdade, pura e cristalina como água, surgira com todas as forças: Uzumaki Naruto! Por ele voltara ao lugar que jurou vingança. O portador da Kyuubi era aquele que preenchia a vazia existência de Uchiha Sasuke.

Mas estar ao lado de Naruto acabou se tornando doloroso! Diversas vezes repreendia-se por observar o amigo com olhos desejosos, enquanto o mesmo tagarelava ou resmungava coisas sem nexo, ou comia feito um esfomeado na barraca de ramen. Durante as noites acordava em sua cama em estado lastimável. Após os luxuosos sonhos em que possuía o corpo do shinobi de todas as formas e posições imagináveis. Desde a selvagem a mais gentil.

Sasuke não poderia mais controlar aquele sentimento! Naquele dia iria revelar todo o amor reprimido em seu peito. Mesmo que a decisão fosse sem nenhuma prudência, causando o afastamento de Naruto. E a completa destruição de seu coração.

**—**

_Não é a mesma coisa;_

_Não, nunca é a mesma coisa;_

_Se você não sente isso também._

* * *

Mantinha em uma de suas mãos a caixa de chocolate recheada de trufas e na outra o misterioso bilhete, que Naruto não conseguia desgrudar seus orbes azuis. **"Me encontre no antigo campo de treinamento da equipe sete"**, releu aquelas ultimas palavras contidas no papel pela centésima vez, ao mesmo tempo que encaminhava-se para o lugar descrito. A cada passo que dava, seus batimentos cardíacos aceleravam. O motivo? Ele não tinha a menor idéia! O que realmente sabia, era que a adrenalina que percorria em sua pele era prazerosa.

Depositou mais algumas trufas em sua boca. Outro fator que não conseguia achar uma resposta plausível era que, por mais que odiasse chocolate amargo, descobrira que também poderia amá-lo mais que todos os outros doces. Pavê de chocolate com cerejas era o seu preferido. Sempre que comia, lembra-se de Sakura, tornando o processo de degustação saboroso. Mas, comparado com as sensações intensas que aquelas trufas de chocolate amargo produziam em seu corpo, o pavê não era tão encantador como imaginava. Era somente mais um doce, em meio a diversas variedades. Nada especial!

Engoliu em seco ao avistar o final da floresta que levava para o ex-campo de treinamento do seu time. Diminuindo um pouco as passadas, seguiu relutante. Estava com medo! Uma enorme piada. Uzumaki Naruto, o shinobi que derrotara adversários poderosos acabando com a Akatsuki— organização mais temida do mundo ninja — estava temeroso de encontrar a 'pessoa' que havia deixado aquela caixa de chocolates com uma declaração que ele não poderia negar tê-lo deixado balançado? É, estava amedrontado! Não poderia fazer nada quanto aquilo.

Ao adentrar o local onde treinava com seus amigos. Seu corpo paralisou com a visão que tinha a sua frente. "Mas o que diabos ele está fazendo, aqui?" — indagou-se, observando o moreno de cabelos arrepiados que repousava serenamente com os olhos fechados; as costas sobre o tronco da arvore que Naruto infelizmente conhecia muito bem.

- Teme! — gritou irritado aproximando-se do amigo. Então aquilo tudo não passava de uma brincadeira do Sr. Recebi inúmeros chocolates dos meus fã clubes. - Foi você que colocou essa merda de chocolates em frente a minha casa?

- Merda de chocolates? — sorriu em escárnio, olhando para o loiro raivoso. - Se eles são tão ruins assim Dobe. — começou levantando-se para ficar na mesma altura que o garoto-raposa. - Por que a sua boca está melecada? — arqueou uma das sobrancelhas negras, divertindo-se com o constrangimento que repentinamente surgiu na face bonita de Naruto.

- Err... Bom você sabe não é, Sasuke. — sorriu maroto enquanto bagunçava ainda mais as madeixas douradas. - Sou absolutamente contra o desperdício de comida. Dattebayo!

- Humph! — exclamou o moreno, cruzando os braços.

- Hey, espera um pouco. — estreitou o olhar inquisidor para o mais alto. - Não sou eu quem deve explicações aqui, Teme! — acusou-o, levantando o bilhete roxo em frente ao rosto de traços perfeitos do moreno. - O que significa isso? — o silencio manifestou-se entre ambos, tudo o que eles podiam ouvir era o barulho do vento batendo nas folhas das arvores e o som de água caindo na cachoeira que ficava próxima.

- Naruto eu... — as palavras morreram quando os orbes ônix encararam os azuis. Como ele amava aqueles inocentes olhos. Eram o seu porto-seguro. A sua única fonte de luz entre as trevas.

- Desembucha de uma vez! — exigiu para que continuasse, mas pelo semblante de Sasuke, parecia que ele estava travando uma batalha interna. - Teme seu desgraçado. — xingou atraindo a atenção do Uchiha que afogava-se naquele oceano azulado. - Você preparou essa brincadeira idiota, só para jogar na minha cara que eu não recebo chocolates de ninguém, ao contrario do símbolo sexual de Konoha, que curiosamente está parado como um imbecil na minha frente?

- É isso o que você acha, Dobe? — o outro assentiu emburrado, recusando-se a fintar o Uchiha. - Naruto, eu não preciso perder meu tempo para te fazer parecer um retardado, você já faz isso por conta própria. — respondeu, perdendo a paciência.

Por que aquele cabeça-oca tornava as coisas mais complicadas do que já eram? Achar que a declaração que ele formulou durante algum tempo até que conseguisse coragem suficiente, fosse apenas uma brincadeira para causar inveja nele por ter ganhado chocolates de um bando de garotas fúteis e irritantes, era demais. Mas não o deixava tão magoado como a possibilidade de Naruto nunca ter cogitado que aquele bilhete pudesse significar os seus reais sentimentos.

- Teme, como você ousa me chamar de retardado?! — berrou o loiro escandaloso, assustando os pássaros que estavam perto. - Já sei, você deve estar sentindo saudades dos meus punhos socarem essa sua cara de moça. Dattebayo! — concluiu saltitante enquanto esmurrava o ar. - Pode vir que estou preparado! — Sasuke suspirou resignado. Teria que fazer o portador da Kyuubi compreender o que estava acontecendo de outra maneira.

- Então vamos lutar, Naruto! — sentenciou o moreno, reparando no sorriso confiante em que o loiro mantinha. Sasuke recuou rápido, desviando dos punhos que insistiam em acertá-lo.

- Mas que merda é essa, Teme? — protestou, confuso. - Qual é o motivo de não estar revi... — a voz estalada de Naruto perdeu-se ao constatar a mínima distancia que restava entre ele e o Uchiha — que havia utilizado seu jutsu de teletransporte.

- Eu te amo! — confessou terminando com o minúsculo espaço que os separava, selando seus lábios com certa agressividade como há muito tempo desejava, roubando todo o ar daqueles pulmões.

Naruto permanecia entorpecido com o que estava acontecendo. Seu melhor amigo estava devorando seus lábios. Sasuke o estava beijando! E era incrivelmente excitante.

"São ainda mais prazerosos que nos meus sonhos" — pensou, libertando os lábios rosados de um sabor especial. "Mas não é recíproco, Sasuke" — afastou-se visualizando o torpor no semblante do shinobi.

- O motivo de colocar essa caixa de trufas em frente a sua casa... — respirou fundo, tentando não se apoderar novamente daquela boca inchada e ofegante. - Era que eu precisava dizer a verdade sobre os meus sentimentos. — enfiou as mãos nos bolso da calça preta, tentando controlar o nervosismo. - Me desculpe, por ter lhe beijado e pelos chocolates. — sorriu forçado, girando nos calcanhares. - Você odeia chocolate amargo, não é Dobe? — exclamou, começando a seguir o caminho de volta ao clã Uchiha, mas fora impossibilitado pela mão trêmula que segurava seu braço.

- Es-espera! — Naruto enfim recobrou seu estado de consciência. - Você está falando sério, Sasuke? — indagou, tentando processar tudo desde o momento em que recebera aquela caixa de chocolates.

- Não sou de brincadeiras. — respondeu sem encarar o loiro. - Ainda mais quando é a respeito do meu amor por você. — pausou, esperando que Naruto falasse, mas ele mantinha-se calado. - Retornei a Konoha por você, Dobe! Se eu não te amasse, realmente acha que... Eu iria aguentar a condenação por ser um Nukenin? Essas pessoas irritantes falando pelas minhas costas? E viver na vila pela qual... Meu irmão morreu em vão para salvar? — a costumeira voz calma e ponderada estava exaltada e falhada. - É tão difícil assim para que você compreenda? — virou-se, encontrando um radiante sorriso.

- Agora não é mais, Teme! — aproximou-se perigosamente do Uchiha. Aquela boca atraia-lhe. Necessitava prová-la novamente! Fechou os olhos ao sentir a língua aveludada de Sasuke contornar seus lábios sujos de chocolate. Gravando em sua mente o tamanho e o sabor.

- Não tem idéia como desejei esse momento. — confessou o moreno, batendo o hálito quente contra o rosto de Naruto em um timbre sensual. Tomando-lhe possessivamente os lábios em um beijo faminto e avassalador.

O Uzumaki concedeu passagem para que a língua impetuosa explorasse toda a sua boca. As mãos esbranquiçadas de Sasuke perderam-se nos fios dourados do jinchuuriki, trazendo-o para mais junto do seu corpo. Enquanto que as mãos bronzeadas deslizavam pelas costas largas, memorizando cada músculo presente. Naruto escutou o moreno gemer deleitosamente ao morder seu lábio inferior e sugá-lo com libidinagem. Ambos queriam sorver o máximo do gosto um do outro. Se pudessem, ficariam se beijando por horas, por dias ou quem sabe até mesmo séculos. Mas tiveram de se separar em busca de ar.

- Acabei de compreender muitas coisas. — disse, ofegante, unindo sua testa com a do Uchiha.

- E quais foram, Dobe? — perguntou, acariciando as bochechas avermelhadas do amigo.

- Você é um idiota por não ter se declarado antes. — começou, encarando os orbes ônix . - Sou o maior imbecil do mundo ninja, por não ter entendido que esse sentimento de laço inquebrável era amor. E que... — parou, escondendo seu rosto no peitoral definido de Sasuke.

- O que? — indagou, confuso, ouvindo as deliciosas gargalhadas vindas do loiro.

- Porra Sasuke, sua boca tem gosto de chocolate amargo! — levantou, sorrindo travesso. - E por sua culpa eu acabei me viciando. — completou, selando seus lábios em um novo beijo inundado de sentimentos.

**—**

_Se você apenas compreendesse;_

_O que eu acabei de compreender._

_Que nós seríamos perfeitos um para o outro;_

_E nós nunca acharemos outro;_

_Apenas compreenda._

**—**

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da autora²:** _Espero do fundo do meu coração que todos os que chegarem a ler goste e, por favor, eu peço encarecidamente que deixe uma review para mim. É importante para que eu saiba se levo — ou não — jeito para escritora. Além de dar animo para começar futuras Fanfics. Qualquer sugestão ou crítica construtiva será muito bem-vinda._

**Bônus de Páscoa**

_Como estou com tempo livre e muita disposição para escrever. Resolvi criar esse 'Bônus Especial' para comemorar a postagem da minha primeira Fanfic no site. Bom é o seguinte, meus caro leitores. A resposta mais criativa para: _**Porque o seu personagem preferido merece ganhar chocolates?**_ Receberá de presente uma one-shot com os personagens de sua escolha, no universo de Naruto. Espero que participem, e boa sorte!_


End file.
